


Fem Frerard One-shots (Requests are open)

by Mars137



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars137/pseuds/Mars137
Summary: I'm a wlw starving for fem-frerard content.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Fem Frerard One-shots (Requests are open)

Hey, guys! I'm putting this up early to ask if y'all have any requests for this one shot book! The only textbook thing is Frank and Gerard are girls and I won't do anything with incest. That's all!


End file.
